DON'T YOU KNOW?
by Kirbysbabe
Summary: I wondered how Kirby would have handle a question my friend's daughter asked him. The little girl asked him about her birth. He said he needed to ask her mother and she responded, "Don't you know?" The story practically wrote itself. Hope you enjoy.


Copyright: 07/2014

_Fan-Fiction based on TV Show Combat! Copyright Selmur Production, Inc., ABC, Image Productions etc._

_Disclaimer: Combat! and its characters do not belong to me, t__his WWII story is a piece of fan-fiction__ and I am not being compensated in any tangible way for this story._

DON'T YOU KNOW?

As he sat reading his paper, he could hear someone sneaking towards him. He stayed still listening. Finally there was a grab for his paper and a little head popped under it.

"Peek a boo daddy!"

Kirby grabbed his little girl and pulled her up onto his lap.

"What are you doing sweet pea?"

"I got you! I scared you, daddy, didn't I?"

"Yea, you scared me!"

It was a game she loved to play.

Julie looked up into Kirby's eyes. It was like looking in a mirror, they both had dark brown eyes. She became serious as stared at her father.

"Daddy, tell me about the angels."

"What angels?"

"The angels that came when I was born."

"What angels that came when you were born?"

"Daddy don't you know?"

Beads of perspiration broke out on his upper lip.

"Uh, yea I know, I just got to see mommy for a minute."

He put Julie down and went in search of his wife.

He found her hanging out laundry on the clothesline.

"Laura, what the heck have you been telling Julie about the day she was born?"

"Nothing, the subject has never come up, why?"

"Well, she is talking about angels."

Laura started laughing. She finished hanging up her sheets and hugged her husband.

"Okay, what's so funny?"

"Come on let's go talk to Julie and I think you'll know."

Kirby looked dumbfounded as he followed his wife into the house.

They found Julie playing with her favorite toy a stuffed elephant. Kirby and Laura watched as Julie talked to the toy.

"Daddy's coming back. He went to find mommy. "No, we will go for a ride later."

Kirby told his wife that he wouldn't be surprised if someday that elephant didn't start talking back to Julie.

Julie looked at her parents expectantly.

Laura sat down on the floor next to Julie.

"Sweetie, did Grandma tell you about the angels?"

"Yep, Grandma tell'd me that angels bring me."

"Grandma '_told_' you," repeated Laura.

"That's what I say."

"Kirb do you know now what she is talking about?"

He shook his resignedly. "My mom used to tell us about angels when we were kids."

Laura stood up and Kirby whispered into her ear. "I am going to have a long talk with my mother!"

"I think it's kind of sweet, babe."

She lightly punched Kirby on the arm and said, "Julie's all yours!"

"Hey that's not fair!"

"If it had been my mom, you'd make me explain it all."

Laura had him and there wasn't any way to get out of it.

Kirby bent down and picked up his daughter. "Let's go sit down and I'll tell you all about the angels."

Julie whispered in his ear, "Can mommy come, she not know about the angels."

"I think that's a good idea. Laura, Julie thinks you should hear about the day she was, born."

Laura rolled her eyes at him. "I was there. In fact, I had a starring role in that production."

Kirby grabbed his wife's hand. "Come on you, maybe you'll learn something."

Laura sighed as Kirby pulled her along.

Kirby sat down with Julie in his lap. "Are you ready?"

Julie snuggled to get comfortable. All of a sudden she jumped up and ran back to where she was sitting. She picked up her toy elephant.

"Wait daddy, elephant wants to know too."

Julie climbed back into Kirby's lap.

"Are the both of you ready now?"

The little girl nodded yes.

"Okay then. About five years ago Mommy found out that she and I were going to have a baby."

"How daddy?"

"How what?"

"How did you know you were going to get me?"

Kirby began to panic. He look over to his wife.

Laura shrugged her shoulders.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?"

Laura smiled and shook her head.

She decided to throw her usually unflappable husband a bone.

"You see honey, mommy and daddy loved each other so much that God decided we should have a baby and he tells the mommy that one day they will get a baby."

Julie seemed satisfied. "What happened next?"

Laura noticed that Kirby had a bit of smile on his face. She knew he had figured out how to explain it all to their daughter.

Kirby looked down at his daughter.

"Well, that's where the angels come in. God tells the angels that there is a mommy and daddy who are lonely for a baby. He tells the angels all about them."

"What he tells them daddy?"

"Like what color are their hair and eyes or what kind of work does the mommy and daddy do? Do they like to play games? You know things like that."

"Oh, okay."

"So the angels begin to look for a baby that looks like them and like to do the same things. It can take a long time but eventually they find a baby that is like the mommy and daddy."

"Now the day you born it was cold and it had been snowing all day. We were living in a little apartment above a garage by Grandma and Grandpa's house."

"We not live here?"

"Nope, this house wasn't finished being built. But it was done soon after you got here."

"Anyway, I was shoveling the snow but it kept getting higher and higher. All of a sudden I heard someone yelling, Bill! I looked up at a window and saw mommy. She was yelling for me to get the car. We had to go to the hospital, the baby was coming."

Julie looked at her mother. "Mommy how did you know I was coming?"

Laura shot Kirby a look that could have melted all that snow.

"You see sweetheart, when the angels finally find the perfect baby, they whisper in the mommy's ear that the baby is coming."

Julie's eyes became as big as half dollars.

Kirby continued, "So I went to get the car and pulled it out of the garage. I ran and told Grandma and Grandpa that the baby was coming. I then ran back and got mommy and helped her into the car. We started down the street but the snow was so deep the car couldn't move. All I could do was back up and go home. Grandma was watching and told me and mommy to come into their house. So we went into the house and I called for an ambulance. I also called the doctor to tell him we were stuck. He said that we should wait for the ambulance. As we waited, mommy could tell that the angels were going to have to bring the baby to Grandma's house."

"Mommy, the angels knew to go to Grandma's?"

"Yea, angels know everything."

"The angels came down from heaven and handed mommy a baby all wrapped up in a pink blanket. She called me to look at the little bundle she was holding in her arms."

Laura had tears in her eyes as she looked at her two Kirby's sitting in the chair.

"I told your daddy that you were the most beautiful little girl I had ever seen. I also told him that your hair was wavy like his and your lips were shaped like daddy's lips. You even have the same color eyes."

Kirby smiled. "We loved you before you were ever born and we love you more every day!"

"Daddy you know what?"

"What baby?"

"The angels picked good, right?"

"Yes, the angels did a really good job."

Julie's eyes began to close.

"Bill, she's falling asleep, you better lay her down."

Kirby placed her up on his shoulder and stood up. As he walked towards her bedroom, Julie's head shot up.

"Mommy why do you call daddy Kirby and then call him Bill?"

"Well, that little girl is another story for another time."

Kirby laid his daughter down and walked out.

"I guess one day we'll have to tell her the whole truth."

"What do you mean Kirby? This wasn't the whole story?"

"You know darn well that wasn't the truth."

Laura slid her arms around him. "As far as I'm concerned, this is the story of Julie's birth."

THE END


End file.
